


moonbeams and starlight

by popmist



Series: Harvey and Lavender: Reminiscing and Moving Forward [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dance of the Moonlight Jellies (Stardew Valley), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Memories, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, he deserves the world, i just really like harvey okay, summertime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popmist/pseuds/popmist
Summary: Lavender remembers the first time she realized she fell in love with Harvey.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Harvey and Lavender: Reminiscing and Moving Forward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	moonbeams and starlight

It was a hot summer night, but a light breeze was keeping the air from being too sticky. The stars were shining brightly, something Lavender rarely got to see in Zuzu City, and the moon was only a sliver away from being full. The Moonlight Jellies were supposed to be coming soon, the last full moon of the summer, and the air smelt almost salty with their upcoming arrival. 

Harvey and his girlfriend were sitting on her porch swing late on the Friday before the festival. Unfortunately, she was unable to make it the year prior due to a broken-down sprinkler system she had been trying to fix all day. Maru hadn’t been able to get over to her farm (she had to work and she was excited to take Penny to the festival that evening). By the time Lavender gave up and watered everything by hand, it was late. She made dinner, fed her dog Bee, and attempted to run to the beach in order to see the Jellies.

“You missed it, Purple,” Shane had said, bumping into her as she was  _ just  _ entering the beach. When she saw Evelyn and George leaving, she figured they just left early. “Dr. Mustache kept glancing over by the entrance for you. Better make it up to him before he gets too down on himself.”

In a daze, she bid Jas and Shane “good night” and looked for Harvey on the docks. Lavender was in such a hurry to find Harvey that she completely ignored the color-coded comment. 

Harvey was standing right in front of a bunch of crab pots that Willy had in front of his shack. The ocean breeze from the late night was blowing his curly hair back slightly. He was gripping the rung of the dock and looking over it in wonder. The Moonlight Jellies had long disappeared, moving on to their next destination. He finally noticed the farmer’s presence when a wooden board of the dock made a creaking noise, startling the poor man out of his daze. “Miss Greene! I was wondering where you had been,” he said, turning to look at you. Even in the moonlight, she could tell a blush was rising to his face. 

“I didn’t know you were waiting for me, Doctor Harvey.”

  
He stammered a bit before finally getting something out, “You don’t have to call me doctor, I’m not in the clinic.”   
  
“And  _ you  _ don’t have to call me ‘Miss Greene’, you’re not courting me in some romantic historical drama, as much as I wished you were,” she said, sarcasm and teasing thick in her tone.

“Sorry I’m late, though. Everything went to shit on my farm today and, before I knew it, the day was well beyond over.”   
  
Harvey shook his head as she joined him in peering over the edge of the dock again. “N-no, don’t worry about it. I just...I wanted to spend time with you is all. I really hope everything is okay on your farm, though.” Lavender felt a little guilty at that, but knew he was just trying to make her feel better. But, he was looking at her dotingly with his sweet smile, and she couldn’t help but feel completely content in his presence. 

Willy was the last person on the beach, and now was making his way inside his home for the night. Harvey turned and nodded at the fisherman as a goodnight, while Lavender waved. She sighed a heavy sigh, looking down into the water again, tiredness hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Harvey shifted his hand to grip hers, concern growing on his face “You tired, honey? Let’s get you back to your place, huh? You can tell me about everything in the morning.”

Lavender sighed, running a hand through her short brown hair. Mulling it over, she almost protested, wanting to spend just a  _ bit  _ more time with Harvey. But, when an over-the-top, perfectly timed yawn left her lips, she knew he was right. She nodded, walking with him, hand-in-hand, back to Peony Farms (the farm was named after her grandmother, something she couldn’t bear to change). 

Lavender had wanted to ask if she could stay at Harvey’s for the night. But, they had never done anything like that yet, and she was unsure of how he’d respond. Would he think all she had wanted was sex? Was he even comfortable yet? Was this too big a leap for their relationship? Sure, they had gone through the tradition of bouquets, but Lavender didn’t even really know what that meant, in terms of a relationship. Hell, the doctor didn’t really either.

_ I love him; no, I’m  _ in  _ love with him. There’s no doubt about it.  _

Involuntarily, she shook her head. Harvey chuckled, assuming she was preventing herself from dozing off.

_ Slow _ , she reminded herself,  _ we’re taking it slow. _

***

Thinking about last year’s festival, she grabbed Harvey’s hand as they swung together. It was nice, thinking about how far they’ve come. More in-tune with each other, the celebration of firsts, and the comfortable routine of it all. She was so grateful for all that Harvey had brought to her life, she couldn’t think of her life without it. There was a time, at the beginning of their relationship, when they were so insecure, so fragile. But now? Shit, she could tell him anything she wanted.

Time changed a lot of things for the pair. As she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder, humming in contentment, Lavender realized she was  _ truly  _ in love. Well, realized would mean it wasn’t true before, that it was new; perhaps confirmed was the right word.  _ I know, now, that I was right. I’m glad I’ve never doubted it. _

“Hey Harv? I love you.”   
  


His breath hitched, but he quickly relaxed under her and chuckled. “Sorry,” he sighed, “I’m still not used to hearing it so often.” Lavender’s stomach dropped at that. It hurt to hear Harvey talk like that, especially since she loved him so much. “I love you too, honey,” At this, she smiled, and Lavender could practically hear the dopey smile on his face. She was excited to see the Moonlight Jellies tomorrow, and maybe even sneak a kiss or two with Harvey, hoping to show him just how much she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I'm thinking about adding another chapter to this, something in the "present". Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
